


He's get in the way, Emu!

by Pluvia_caelum



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emu & sento brother! AU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum
Summary: Hubungan Emu dan Parad sangat sempurna awalnya, kecuali untuk satu hal: Parad tidak menyukai kakaknya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.





	He's get in the way, Emu!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic^^  
> hope you enjoy ~

Houjou Emu, 24 tahun, seorang dokter. Saat ini sudah menatap layar ponselnya selama lima menit penuh, nyaris tanpa berkedip. Bola matanya bergerak – gerak, membaca pesan yang tertera di layar dari kiri ke kanan, berulang – ulang. Di depannya, -di sisi lain meja- Hiiro menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Cream puff yang sudah ditusuk garpu dibiarkan sejenak untuk sekedar memiringkan kepala dan bertanya.  
“Intern, kau berkeringat banyak dan wajahmu pucat. Kau baik – baik saja?”  
Emu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, ber-“eh?” kecil sebelum kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. “ah, tidak, ini... “  
Pemuda itu memutar ponselnya, mengarahkan layar ke arah Hiiro. Hiiro mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mempermudahnya membaca, alisnya kembali naik.  
“Ini dari Parad?” Hiiro meneliti nama pengirim di layar, bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sndiri daripada Emu. Tapi sang dokter muda tetap membalas dengan anggukan. “Kakakmu datang berkunjung dan ... Parad mengirim e- mail padamu untuk segera pulang? Dan kenapa dia terkesan sangat panik?”  
Hiiro gagal mengerti keadaan saat ini.  
Emu menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih terpampang jelas wajah paniknya. Ia menatap Hiiro,  
“Kakakku itu...Err... Agak sedikit..Bagaimana bilangnya ya...” tanpa sadar Emu menggerak – gerakkan tangannya, terlihat seperti ia sedang mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit. “Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Kakakku itu... um, sedikit tidak suka dengan parad?”  
Emu menggaruk belakang lehernya, terlihat tidak yakin dengan pemilihan katanya. Hiiro mengambil potongan creampuff di garpu dan memakannya, masih menatap Emu. Pria itu tidak benar – benar mengerti, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memberi anggukan.  
“Jadi... kau dan Parad tidak senang dengan kunjungannya?”  
“Ah..tidak begitu,” Emu memutar – mutar ponselnya dengan telunjuk di atas meja. “Seandainya aku tidak sedang tinggal dengan Parad, aku pasti senang sekali dia datang, tapi sekarang...”  
Sang dokter muda menghela napas.  
“Kelihatannya Parad dan kakakku tidak akan bisa akrab. Mereka sudah punya kesan pertama yang buruk sejak pertama bertemu”  
Sekelebat ingatan berputar di kepala sang dokter muda, kejadian sekitar sebulan yang laluketika sang kakak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya- dan bertemu Emu, tentu saja. Pria itu datang tepat saat jam istirahat dan tanpa sengaja memergoki adiknya sedang berdua dengan Parad. Di atap, saat Emu dengan santainya memakan sekotak bento dan Parad menikmati tidur siang dengan menjadikan paha Emu sebagai bantal. Pria itu terlihat tidak senang. Tidak tanggung – tanggung, ia langsung menyiramkan sebotol penuh air mineral ke wajah Parad. Sang bugster dan Emu sama – sama terkejut- dan sama – sama basah kuyup. Bento pun tidak sempat dihabiskan karena Emu harus mencari pinjaman celana selama jam istirahat. Selain itu sang dokter manis juga harus berusaha mati – matian untuk menahan Parad dan kakaknya agar tidak berkelahi epic di atap rumah sakit.  
Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Emu menghela napas. Hiiro memberinya tepukan gratis di pundaknya.  
Emu kembali ke ruang pasien setelah berterimakasih pada Hiiro yang sudah mendengarkan curhatannya.

Poppy mengamati sosok Emu yang sedang membereskan barang bawaannya dari dalam layar komputer CR. Bugster berpakaian colorfull itu melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati bahwa jam pendek masih ada di angka tujuh. Terlalu dini bagi Emu untuk pulang, biasanya pemuda itu akan membereskan laporannya dulu sebelumpergi. Dan lagi, ia terlihat sedikit terburu – buru.  
Khawatir, Poppy akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.  
“Emu, sudah mau pulang?”  
Emu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh pada Poppy dan tersenyum. “Iya, ada sedikit urusan hari ini ”  
Poppu mengangguk – angguk, Emu balas mengangguk sekali kemudian kembali mengurus kertas – kertas laporan yang ditumpuk di meja. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa tugas laporannya pulang hari ini. Bagaimanapun ia khawatir dengan keadaan di apartemen mungilnya dan ingin pulang secepat mungkin.  
Setelah memastikan semua barangnya tertata rapi di dalam tas, Emu segera berpamitan dengan Poppy dan Hiiro, kemudian bergegas pulang.  
Perjalanan lima belas menit dalam kereta dimanfaatkan Emu untuk mengecek ponsel. Dengan tas ransel dipangku di depan dada, sang dokter muda mulai membuka e-mail – e-mail yang masuk selama ia bekerja. Kebanyakan dari Parad, beberapa dari teman – teman di CR. Emu memutuskan membuka e-mail Parad lebih dulu.  
Emu... kau akan pulang cepat kan? Boleh aku kesana saja sekarang? –dikirim tepat setelah jam makan siang. Emu lanjut membaca e-mail berikutnya.  
Emu!!! Dia melarangku menemuimu dan tidak membiarkan aku keluar dari apartemen!!  
Emu tersenyum miris, bisa ia bayangkan kakaknya yang sedang memaksa Parad untuk duduk diam di Apartemen dan menanyakan macam – macam hal pada anak itu.  
Emu, kau sudah selesai?- dikirim lima menit lalu. Emu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.  
E-mail – e-mail berikutnya berupa spam. Parad hanya mengetikkan nama Emu dan mengirimnya berkali – kali. Emu tidak bisa menolak untuk berpikir kalau itu sangat manis. Pemuda itu menyapukan jarinya di papan ketik, mengetikkan balasan singkat yang langsung dikirim tanpa ada sedikitpun yang di hapus.  
Aku pulang. Aku mencintaimu. – setelah menimbang – nimbang beberapa saat, Emu memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkan lambang hati.  
Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Emu menghabiskan sisa perjalanannya dengan senyum sumringah tersungging di bibir seperti anak SMA di kencan pertama.  
Setengah berlari dari stasiun, Emu sampai didepan pintu apartemennya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Menggunakan kunci yang pasangannya ada pada Parad, Emu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Menggumamkan “ tadaima ” sambil melepaskan sepatunya di genkan.  
Disana sudah ada dua pasang sepatu. Satu milik Parad. Yang lain- yang berwarna merah dan ungu- adalah milik kakaknya. Emu melepaskan jaketnya sambil melangkah menuju ruang tengah.  
Saat sang pemuda mencapai ruang tengah, yang menyambutnya adalah kakaknya. Pria itu bangkit dari sofa dan tersenyum, kemudian memberikan pelukan selamat datang yang singkat. Sejujurnya Emu berharap Parad yang memberinya pelukan selamat datang, tapi yasudahlah. Sang dokter beralih menatap Parad yang masih duduk manis diatas sofa. Ia menatap balik pada Emu, raut kesal masih tampak di wajahnya, tapi setidaknya ia berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyum untuk Emu.  
“Okaeri, Emu”  
Emu tersenyum. Melangkah mendekati sofa dan mencium pemuda itu di pipi. “Tadaima..”  
Pria di dekat pintu mendadak batuk. Jelas dibuat – buat. Kemudian pria itu mendehem kecil.  
Parad menyeringai padanya tanda kemenangan. Sementara Emu hanya tertawa, menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, disebelah Parad. Sang kakak menghela napas, kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di seberang mereka.  
Kiryuu sento- pria itu, menatap bergantian pada dua sejoli didepannya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia mengamati bagaimana kedua orang itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung – untuk kasus Emu- dan jengkel- untuk kasus Parad.  
Ia menghela napas. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.  
“Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu, Emu?” Pria itu bicara. Matanya lurus pada Emu. Emu mengangguk ragu – ragu, tapi senyumnya sangat tulus saat pemuda itu menjawab,  
“Aku baik – baik saja. Sangat baik malah”  
Seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajah sento. Parad memicingkan mata padanya. “ baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf karena aku datang tanpa memberitahumu dulu, tapi.. kerasa anak ini pasti sudah mengatakan macam – macam padamu, iya kan?”  
Ia melirik Parad. Yang dilirik membuang muka.  
Emu menggaruk pipi. “Iya...tapi, kenapa tiba – tiba kakak datang kemari? Bukannya aku tidak senang, tapi..”  
Emu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tahu Sento lebih dari cerdas untuk memahami maksudnya. Pria itu mengangguk kalem.  
“ Emu ” matanya kembali fokus pada mata Emu sekali lagi. Terlihat lebih serius kali ini. Emu berkedip . Parad melirik pada Sento risih.  
“Ya?”  
“Aku datang untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan membuat keputusan “ Emu berkedip lagi. Sento menarik ujung bibirnya singkat. “Tentang hubungan kalian”  
Emu tidak berkedip lagi kali ini.


End file.
